This section introduces aspects that may be helpful in facilitating a better understanding of the disclosure. Accordingly, the statements of this section are to be read in this light and are not to be understood as admissions about what is in the prior art or what is not in the prior art.
An optical transceiver is an integrated circuit that uses fiber optic technology to communicate among devices such as Digital Video Disc players and optical local area networks. An optical transceiver includes a transmitter that encodes a message into optical signal and a receiver that reproduces the message from the received optical signal. In an access network, an optical transceiver consumes a significant amount of power. It has been recognized that more than half of the power consumed by an optical transceiver is consumed by its transmitter.